A dark past
by bs13
Summary: A new girl shows up at Whitechappel at the same time an old enemy does. Is she really a friend, or is she more than she appears to be? Etharah, Bennica, Dory (or Rella) Idea created by MirandoNaranjo11. (On hiatus)
1. Ethan's not-girlfriend

**I don't own MY BABYSITTERS A VAMPIRE. MirandoNaranjo11 and I kind of worked out this story. Review and tell how it came out so far!**

**Ethan's POV**

"Any word from Sarah?" Mrs. Morgan asked me.

"She said she'd be here in ten minutes." I said.

"Alright." my mother said worriedly. I started towards the stairs when I heard the doorbell rang.

"Ethan, get it, won't you?" Mrs. Morgan yelled. "Is it Sarah?"

"Let me check!" I called back. I opened the door and saw a girl. She had long, flowing, orange hair and dazzlingly green eyes. Her skin was light, and she had a few freckles on her nose.

"Hi." the girl was breathless."Can I come in?"

"Um...who are you?" I said.

"Please let me in." the girl gasped for breath."I'm being chased...by vampires."

"Oh." I hesitated. What if she was a vampire?"Okay..." the girl quickly went inside.

"Is it Sarah?" Mrs. Morgan eagerly came into view.

"No, um, it's...my friend." I stammered.

"Oh. Hi, I'm Ethan's mom." Mrs. Morgan shook the girl's hand.

"Hi, I'm Echo." the girl smiled. The doorbell rang again.

"It's just Sarah, our babysitter." Mrs. Morgan explained."Ross! Come on!" Ethan's dad came into view, polietly introducing himself to Echo.

"So our son has a date tonight." Mr. Morgan raised his eyebrows at Ethan.

"No, no." I said quickly. While my parents talked to Sarah from the doorway, I turned to Echo."So, you're...Echo?"

"Yeah." Echo said.

"Well, I'm Ethan." I held out my hand.

"I know." was the reply I certainly wasn't expecting. She shook my hand.

_A laughing shadowy figure was holding Sarah by the neck. Jesse was hissing at Benny. A girl screamed..probably Erica..and Rory's eyes were a glowing red, gripping Erica's arm..._

The vision was quick, and left me surprised.

"Um...you're supernatural?" I asked.

"I knew you'd get it." Echo said excitedly."I'm a fledgeling. I kind of heard you were a Seer. And I heard...you were looking for a cure?"

"Yeah, I am." I said."You want to be cured, too?"

"Too?"Echo's pretty face wrinkled."Never mind. Yeah."

"Well...welcome to the fun side, Echo." I joked.

"Well, one can hope." Echo smiled slightly.

**Sarah's POV**

"Thank you Sarah!" Mrs. Morgan was already going, followed by her husband.

"No problem, have fun!" I called, stepping inside."Guys, I'm here!"

"Thank god. Ethan and his girlfriend are boring." Jane huffed.

"Girlfriend?" I wasn't sure I was hearing correctly.

"Hey, Sarah." Ethan came out of the living room.

"Hi..." I trailed off, seeing a girl following him.

"Hi, you're Ethan's babysitter?" the girl smiled, baiting him, I guess.

"Jane's babysitter." Ethan said quickly, like I knew he would.

"Yeah, and you are...?"I asked.

"Ethan's girlfriend." Jane cut in.

"Jane!" Ethan turned red. The girl only laughed.

"Actually, I'm Echo, Ethan's not-girlfriend." the girl smiled.

"She's a fledgling." Ethan explained."Echo, Sarah's a vampire."

"Is it cool?" Echo asked eagerly, then stopped and continued in a worried tone,"I doubt it will be cause it would,um...suck."

"You guys are weird." Jane remarked." Sarah, can I watch TV?"

"Yeah...I'll turn it on." Sarah said.

"Wait, Sarah." Ethan said quickly."Did...you notice anyone on your way here?'"

"No...why?" Sarah asked.

"Echo mentioned she was being chased. By vampires." Ethan said.

"I didn't see anyone." Sarah eyed her suspiciously.

"We must've went different ways." Echo said nervously.

"I should go." Echo said at last.

"Yes, I'm only paid for Jane and Ethan." Sarah said.

"Jane!"Ethan blurted.

"Thanks, guys." Echo smiled."For everything." she gave Sarah a smile and kissed Ethan's cheek. Ethan blushed. Sarah narrowed her eyes. Something was up with that Echo girl...and she was going to figure out what.

**Yeah...hope y'all liked it. Review? Yes? Maybe? **


	2. All along

**Hey! Thanks to MirandoNaranjo11 for adding my story to their favs and following and thanks to NAVAGRL for following! I don't own My babysitters a vampire...or else there would be more episodes...just saying...**

**Benny's POV**

"Whoa. Major babe alert." I grinned, seeing Echo.

"Benny!" Ethan snapped.

"What, you have dibs?" I asked."Hey there." I told her, with a flip of my hair.

"Hi." Echo smiled."Hi, Ethan."

"Hey Echo." Ethan said.

"Am I missing something?" I asked, glancing at the two of them.

"Benny, this is Echo. She's a fledgling. Echo, this is Benny. He's a spell caster." Ethan introduced.

"Delighted." I cooed. Echo smiled.

"It's amazing here. What is it called?" Echo asked.

"Whitechappel high." Ethan said."So you've never been here before?"

"Nope." Echo said, looking around.

"Who's Barbie's friend?" Erica asked, tailed by Rory.

"I'm Echo." Echo said.

"Hi! I'm Rory." Rory said dreamily, shoving Erica aside.

"Rory, you dork!" Erica hissed, fangs extended, then she froze."Oh, snap."

"It's okay."Echo said."I'm a fledgling."

"That's soooo cool." Rory said.

"Rory, you're acting weird." Erica sighed."I cannot believe this. I'm going to find Sarah."

"See you." I said, without giving her a second look. With girls, you gotta play hard to get, you know?

"Really? Not even Sarah's nerd wants to come?" Erica said.

"I am not her nerd!" Ethan countered.

"Whatever." Erica sighed."I'll see you dorks."

"Can I come?" Echo brightened.

"That just sounds creepy." was Erica's response.

"Hey, I'll go." Rory said quickly.

"And me!" I added quickly.

"Actually, I'll just finish giving Echo a tour." Ethan placed a hand onto her shoulder, getting sucked into a vision.

_Jesse was grinning a cold smile, fangs extended and almost...taunting._

"That sounds cool!" Echo smiled, leading him away. Rory and I shrugged and walked away, discussing superheroes. Erica stared in disbelief before turning away herself.

**Ethan's POV**

"Echo, do you know a Jesse by any chance?" I asked, leading her to the front of the school.

"No." Echo answered quickly."Should I?"

"Well, since I'm a Seer, I get visions, like you know. And I've been seeing Jesse. So I think he's probably going to do something to you...but I don't know what." I sighed, raking his fingers through my hair.

"Um...do what?" Echo asked.

"He's a vampire." I said."And who knows? He made Sarah become a vampire. I don't want him to hurt anyone else."

"Aww...you know, I think you're the sweetest guy ever." Echo smiled at him. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Sarah nearing, and gave a little smile.

"Well, I guess I have my moments." I felt myself blush.

"I mean, you really care for me." Echo laid a hand on his cheek.

"Yeah, I guess."I tried to move away, but Echo just stepped closer, interlocking her hands behind my neck. I began to feel nervous."You're my friend...I have to worry."

"I'm your friend?" Echo's face lit up."Aw, thanks Ethan..." she was nearing his face, their lips only inches away.

"Um...can you...you know...step back a bit?" I asked awkwardly.

"Why would I want to?" before I could respond, Echo crashed her lips hard on mine. Sarah saw the scene unfold, her eyes wide and her mouth gaping. I don't care, she tried to remind herself. He's just a friend...

"W-why would you do that, Echo?" I said when she pulled away.

"The question is, why didn't you kiss back?" Echo arched a perfect eyebrow.

"I just want us to be friends." I said, stepping away."I love Sarah...and I barely know you. It's just going to fast..."

"I can respect that we're moving too fast." Echo said."But why Sarah? I mean, you already have my heart...why try to get hers?"

"I-I just like her." I said."She's always there when I need her...and she's just so beautiful...and we're really good friends..."

"Okay." Echo nodded."But I won't give up, Ethan. You know...I think we belong together." she whispered the last bit, brushing her lips on my ear."See you later." she parted with a flirty smile. I sighed with relief when she left. Not that Echo wasn't a nice girl...she was really pretty too...but my heart would always belong to Sarah. Besides, I kind of got a bad vibe from her...

"Hey." Sarah's voice was quiet as she approached.

"H-hey." I stammered. She looked so beautiful...

"So, you and Echo." Sarah crossed her arms.

"What?" My eyes widened.

"That's great. Really. I'm happy for you." Sarah hugged me.

"But-"I began.

"She seems like a nice girl." Sarah gave him a smile."Have you seen Erica?"

"She was looking for you...but Sarah-"I tried.

"Bye." Sarah left, feeling sad. When did she begin crushing on Ethan? One of her best friends? She suspected it had been all watched the girl leave, sighing. Great, I thought. Now Sarah thinks I'm dating Echo.

Meanwhile...

"You're working on it, right?" Jesse hissed. The dark figure only crossed her arms, cocking a hip.

"You really think I haven't? Don't worry, they'll get what's coming to them." the dark figure laughed. Jesse gave a slow, careful smile.

"Alright...I'm trusting you." Jesse said before flashing away. The dark figure sighed as he left.

"If only it wasn't so difficult..."

**Hey you...yeah you...want to review? You know you want to...Thanks if you're reading this! **


	3. I am not jealous

**I forgot 2 do everything in POVs last chapter! Sorry, I fixed it though. :) SO, yeah...don't own My babysitters a vampire.**

**Ethan's POV**

"Benny, we need to talk. Do you think Echo's evil?" I asked my best friend.

"What have you been inhaling?" Benny said, shocked. "No babe is evil!"

"Lucia?" I shot him a look.

"Okay, some babes are. But she's on our side! You can't really think she's evil." Benny gave him a look of his own. "Did something happen?"

"She kissed me." I confessed.

"Sweet!" Benny held out a hand for a high-five.

"And Sarah saw." I finished.

"Not sweet." Benny said, lowering his hand. "Sorry, dude...I know you liked her. But really...you got a babe who wants you! Take the chance!"

"I just think we need to keep an eye on her." I said, ignoring Benny. "And be careful."

"And who better than you." Benny grinned at me.

"What?" I said, confused.

"You date her." Benny said in an are-you-seriously-asking-that manner. "You're able to see if she's evil...which I doubt...and get a hot girlfriend too!"

"What about Sarah?" I asked.

"Did she tell you anything after she saw you?" Benny asked.

"She said she was...happy for me." I answered slowly.

"Yup, you have no chance with that." Benny shrugged. "So, what do you have to lose?" His last words lingered in the air, and I sighed.

"I guess nothing." I said glumly. Benny slapped my shoulder in glee and sent me to find Echo.

**Sarah's POV**

"Hey Sarah." Erica joined her friend. "I was looking for you."

"Yeah, Ethan told me." I said, falling in step with Erica. "Can you believe it? He's with Echo."

"Really." Erica said, not like a question, in a bored tone.

"I just...get this vibe off her." I said."Like she's trouble."

"Or..."Erica smiled. "You're jealous."

"I am not jealous." I snapped. "I just don't want him to end up heartbroken."

"And you don't want to end up heartbroken." Erica said.

"No!" I insisted. "Will you help me find out what she's up to? Please?" Erica shot me a look."For Ethan's sake, Erica."

"And for your sake." Erica gave me a knowing look.

"Please?" I ignored her comment.

"Fine, fine." Erica held up her hands in surrender. "But don't tell the guys. The last thing I want is a bunch of weirdos making her suspect something."

"Thanks." I breathed.

**Echo's POV**

The last thing I wanted was to lose Ethan's trust. So I decided to lay low for a while.

"Hey, beautiful." Rory said, coming up beside me. "Whatcha doing?"

"Nothing." I shrugged. "How's your day been?"

"It's school." Rory said. "Lame, like always. So, got a special guy?" he smiled at me, and he reminded me of a puppy: so cute, yet you could never have it.

"Maybe, cutie." I said flirtatiously. Who cared if I got known as a flirt? It's not like I was going to spend much time here...

"Hey, if you want some tips on, y'know, vampire-y stuff, find me." Rory beamed

"Nice to know. Sure thing." I said, spotting Ethan and wanting to get the heck out of there already.

"Cool. Bye." Rory smiled, walking away. I was ready to go when I heard a sigh beside me.

"You are so lucky. Rory is such a cutie." the blond beside me said.

"He's kind of weird." I said truthfully.

"Yeah, but that's so hot." love-struck blondie said dreamily. "So are you dating him, um...?"

"Echo." I said. "And no."

"So you don't mind if I try to get him?" blondie asked.

"No, go ahead. I have my eye on him." I tilted my head towards Ethan, who hadn't seen me and was walking away.

"Nice." blondie nodded. "By the way, I'm Della."

"A pleasure." I said, before we parted ways. "Not." I mumbled to her back. The last thing I needed was a blond trying to get me to lower my guard. But I never, ever would. Not since that horrible night...

_My eyes popped open, drinking in the sight around me. Glass strewn everywhere, and the door banging in the wind. Silence was my only companion. I felt cool air on my cheeks, and realized they were wet with tears. My throat, scratchy and hurting, begged for water. I wiped at my tears, only covering my cheeks in blood. I stared at my hands, which were bleeding profusely._

_"MOM!" I croaked out, ignoring the shooting pain through my throat. "Please! Where are you?!"_

I woke with a start. My heart was pounding. My hands shaking. There was no way my past could haunt me now. I had to forget it. Forget a dark past. Forget my dark past.

**Hope you all liked this...Feel free to review, cause, y'know, you only live once...that's the motto, n*gga YOLO!**


	4. I have this idea

**I don't own My babysitters a vampire. This is short, but I needed a cliffhanger...well, a kind of one...**

**Ethan's POV**

"Echo, I need to talk to you." I said, my heart hammering in my chest as I approached her after school.

"Sure, Ethan." Echo smiled. "What's up?"

"Um...well, I thought about what you said." I started lamely.

"Yeah...I am so sorry. I made it awkward, didn't I?" Echo asked.

"I wanted to ask you if you'd like to go out sometime." I managed.

"Really?" Echo's eyes widened.

"Y-yeah." I stammered.

"Sounds great! I would love to!" Echo's beamed.

"Okay...do you want to join me for dinner tomorrow?" I asked.

"Sure." Echo waved, walking away. I stuck my hands in my jean pockets and wondered why I was doing this...

**Echo's POV**

It was working. Soon, Ethan and Sarah would never be together. Still, I kind of felt a pang of regret... I walked back to the hotel room I was staying in. The doorman greeted me, but I ignored him. I ignored them all.

When I reached my room, I fished for my keys and, when I was in, let myself lay on the bed, exhausted. There came a call on my cell phone. My heart sped up as I noticed who was calling, but I simply threw it aside. That could wait...

"Sometimes I miss you." I said aloud, before I could stop myself. Why was the memory...her memory...still haunting me? I fingered the sheets on the bed, and finally working the nerve, sat myself before the mirror hanging above the dresser. As always, empty. It was still a shock. But I did it anyway.

"You used to do that, mom." my voice was choking, and my vision blurred with tears. "Just sit down with me in front of a mirror and look at how alike we were. Now I don't even have that part of you with me." I let sobs shake my body, before I pulled myself together. Silence filled the room, but to me, it was a pounding sound.

"I did it for you!" I yelled, wiping at the hot tears. "I became a demon because I promised you! I promised you I'd outlive you!" Nothing. What was I really expecting, anyway? I laid back down, crying myself softly to sleep.

**Sarah's POV**

"You want to stalk the girl?" Erica raised an eyebrow.

"No." I insisted. "I just want to follow her, to see where she goes. I don't trust her, Erica. It seems so fishy!"

"Whatever." Erica groaned, examining a nail. "Can we go yet? I don't want Echo to see us here..."

"But what if-" I began.

"It's a hotel, Sarah. A hotel!" Erica cried.

"You're right. Okay, let's go." I sighed. When Erica's determined, she's determined.

**Echo's POV**

When I awoke, it was dark. I remembered losing myself for a while. It had been normal for a while now; once in a while I would break down and cry, and grieve my lost mother. It had become harder. I remembered what I promised her, what she told me.

_"Promise me, Echo. Promise you will live the life I didn't have. Promise you will outlive me." she had pleaded, her face an ashy gray._

_"I promise, mom." I had whispered. _

She had a severe case of leukemia and was dying in my arms. As for my father, well, he couldn't care less. He had abandoned us when mother went sick. He claimed to find work, to support us. Bullshit. He didn't want the burden of a child and he knew it. And maybe it was a big risk. I had given myself away for that promise. And maybe it made sense. Before he came along, it was all downhill. I had to try to provide for myself- and that was not easy. I refused a home with my cranky grandmother and instead ran away, where he found me and took me in. I owed my life to him. So I gave it.

**Erica's POV**

I was tired. Tired of Sarah's complains. So I went on a little gossip hunt.

"Nothing about Echo and Ethan Morgan?" I asked the girl in charge of the gossip column for the school newspaper.

"Who?" the girl wrinkled her nose. With a sigh, I left. I saw Hannah Price, girl on the yearbook committee.

"Hannah. Have you gotten any interesting pictures lately?" I asked, siding up with her.

"Define interesting." Hannah said.

"I know Echo's after Ethan." I said. "Have you heard anything?"

"Nope." Hannah shrugged. I sighed, leaving. I spotted Ethan leaving the school, so I tailed him.

"Rory, if that's you again, I will-Erica?" Ethan said, shocked. "W-What are you doing here?"

"Relax, I'm not here to drain you." I rolled my eyes. "Is it true you're dating Echo?"

"As of today." Ethan fidgeted. "Did...she tell you?"

"You are one stupid nerd." I said, shaking my head. "Well, Sarah doesn't trust her. So we're going to follow her. Are you good with this?"

"I don't trust her either." Ethan admitted. "I'm dating her so I can observe her."

"Right, and that's why you two were in such a heavy lip lock." I snickered. "Good luck with your way. We're going our way. Oh, and don't tell Rory or Benny. The last thing I need are lovestruck nerds following us."

"Are you going to stake out where she lives or something?" Ethan said, confused. "Because if you're going to watch her, I don't have to date her, do I?"

"You still have to date her. We need a distraction." I said. Ethan looked like he wanted to protest, but he just nodded. "Great." I walked away. "Bye lover boy!"

"Don't call me-!" Ethan called after me, but probably gave up, because he never finished the sentence. I walked over to Sarah.

"We're on." I grinned. "I have this idea..."

**It's been a while, huh? I'm sorry, everyone. My iPad is broken...updates will be very slow, I'm afraid... But onto a better matter. Thanking my reviewers...Afarninja32, thanks, your wish is granted:) Bluedog270, thank you, you are one great friend:) Supergirl145, THANK YOU! Morgan. R. Stewart. 75, haha, you are so right:) Brooke equals awesome, thank you too! I love it when you guys review...so if anyone can, I'd love if you could review?**


End file.
